womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LadiesMakingComics
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Women In Comics Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse re: great work (aw shucks) No problem! I tried to pick a purple close to the logo you created, but well, haha, close enough? You can change it of course, any time you like. And er, in case you wanted to know, you can customize the background of the wiki and the general colors used on this site by using Theme Designer. On the moving tool bar on the right it should say "My Tools" and you should be able to select "Theme Designer". More info here if you like, but it's pretty easy and fun once you start working on it. :) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) EDIT! Haha, looks like you found it while I typing this! [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Looking good! Hiya, I'm Jeska here at Wikia, your new wiki is looking fantastic so far! Keep up the good work and please let me know if you have any questions or if I can help in any way. Speaking of help, I'd like to offer the use of our design team to help you with a custom background. You can see some of our examples here. If there is something in particular that you would like to have featured on the background, or a paritcular color scheme (maybe something purple to match your logo?), please let me know and I'll ask the team to make something for you! Cheers, JeskaD 05:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Should any men involved in a Lady-focused publication be listed or left out of the page dedicated to the publication? Batgorilla 04:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi and thanks... glad I could help... I don't know much about the other cartoonists but can ask about Jill Elgin; maybe my mother remembers something about her (she felt Elgin's work was not as fluent and fine-lined as her own, I know!). I will see. Glad to set record straight. If you can fix it on Wikipedia/Wikimedia I will be very pleased. Thanks. Ladybelle Fiske McFarlin Today Milestones Hey, so I noticed that you put up a "Milestones" template on the front page, I was wondering if you minded if I tweaked it so the events would show up there as well... unless you just wanted the link there as you have it now. Great, :D The event dates will have to be templates themselves, so I'm just going to rename the pages into "Template:So and so" Oh, haha, cool, thank you. ^_^ re:Collapsible Template? Hm, I think so, I think I need to include a code into the wiki's css. I shall tell you when I'm done! :Oh dear, I'm still having trouble with this for some reason. D: Until it's figured out though, maybe you'd be ok with a scroll box for the really long lists? Like thus: :p.s. Sorry about such a late reply! I've been super busy irl. u_u I've finally got something! How's something like this? I'm not sure about the border, if it should be invisible or not? And should the Job title be in the center or is it fine on the left? I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind. The width can also be shorter if you like. :Oh gorsh, yer makin' me blush! Hahaha. It was no problem. XD What should the policy be about birth names of trans creators? It seems like it could be a sensitive subject and it's not really relevant unless they have work published under that name. : Well, generally we don't put up anyone's birthname if they have a problem with it for any reason (like how Devin Grayson asked us to take hers down), So I'd think we should continue with that, but I'll throw that question up on the blog. But yeah, if their credits are under their birthnames, I think it's important to include them. And it's not like we're calling their male names their "real" names. The important thing is to always use female pronouns.LadiesMakingComics 00:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Just an idea I had reading some of the responses to your tumblr post about my earlier question^ that I forgot to sign: Could the birth name section on the creator template be replaced with something more general that would include pennames? Like "other name(s)" or "sometimes credited as" or something better than that. I don't actually know how hard this would be to do, so if it would be a pain just ignore this! Batgorilla 02:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to keep the "birth name" field on there, mainly for maiden names. I can (try to) add fields for "other/pen name(s)" though. But like I said on Tumblr, I don't foresee the birthnames of too many trans creators being of much interest anyway (Maddie Blaustein and Jeffrey Catherine Jones being the exceptions with high-profile work under their birth names). However, I think it's fair to make it policy to ask living trans creators their preference for inclusion of their birth names.LadiesMakingComics 03:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Message Center and Wordmark Hello! *waves timidly* So... I sort of went and adjusted the message center to include info you've already provided... and made another wordmark based on the main logo to pop up and fit the size more. It's not perfect but I figure as long as it's more legible... Er... haha, I hope you don't mind too much. Goodness! Thank you for doing this!! re:Troubleshooting Yep! It took a bit of tweaking and figuring out, but it's fixed! What a good idea to include signatures.